


寂寞无害

by SaySomethingNo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySomethingNo/pseuds/SaySomethingNo
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 7





	寂寞无害

01

到了说了分手的关头，曺圭贤才发现交往七年说短不短，要分开却不是什么很难的事。

他和金厉旭站在卧室里双人床的两边，把各自床头柜抽屉里放着的文件日用品全都打包装箱。他们成日犯懒，两个人的衣服从来混在一起，杂乱地堆在衣柜里，还有一些在阳台上没来得及收。交往多年的恋人在要分开的时候有了没用的默契，曺圭贤负责把衣服整理叠好，递给金厉旭，让他分开是谁的衣物，再摆放到地上分别摊着的两个人的箱子里。

谈了七年黏黏腻腻的恋爱，终于在这时候把界限划得分明。曺圭贤打定了主意要搬走，金厉旭却也执意不再留下，本以为两个人在一起了这么久，离开也会藕断丝连纠缠不清，却没想到两个人还是这么轻易能从这么多的回忆里生生地抽离出自己来。

他们要去的地方不同，各自叫了不同的搬家公司，曺圭贤的人来得更早一些。他指挥着搬家公司的人把客厅门口的纸箱都抬下楼，才回头最后看了一眼金厉旭。金厉旭身板小，几乎要淹没在杂乱客厅堆放着大大小小的纸箱里。曺圭贤把钥匙放到门口，看着金厉旭轻声说：“那我先走了。”

“嗯。”

“没来得及收的那些东西……”

“就不要了吧。”金厉旭打断了他的话：“我会和之后的住户说，他们看得上就用，用不到就丢掉算了。”

“好。那我先走了。我们以后…...”曺圭贤拿起来最后一个行李箱，又犹豫了几秒，才说完了最后一句话：“没什么事的话，就别见面了吧。”

他看着金厉旭点了头才出门，却仍然忍不住想金厉旭最后的，快要被淹没一样的身影。搬家公司的老板接过来曺圭贤签好字的账单仍觉得有些可惜，试探着问屋子里你们还有那么多东西，就真的都不要了吗？曺圭贤点了头对方才心有不甘地作罢。

还怎么能要。他和金厉旭在一起这么久，两个人下厨时买来华而不实的厨具，摆在客厅的摇椅和屏风，卧室的唱片机，和书房的家庭影厅，哪样不使他和金厉旭想起来彼此。他收拾出几个纸箱，带走的全是自己的东西，金厉旭也一样，像是要和对方证明什么一样，带走的都是“自己”，和对方毫无关系，像是学生时代毫无道理的怄气。两个人的部分全都抛弃，留在这个他和金厉旭都将离开的房子里。

毕竟他和金厉旭走了那么多年，去过那么多地方，回忆和风景都是见证，一不小心就会汹涌而来，不再需要什么无聊的纪念品，来提醒他们曾经爱过。

02

在曺圭贤的记忆里，他和金厉旭从来也没被身边熟识的人看好过。

那时候身边只有几个人知道他们的性向，可撇开这个不谈，他们在对方亲近的朋友眼里，他们都实在算不上般配，甚至觉得金厉旭的表白是不是输了什么真心话大冒险，可又实在想不通曺圭贤怎么会答应。在曺圭贤的朋友眼里，金厉旭性格冷淡，脾气也算不上好，怎么看也不是能和曺圭贤玩到一起的类型，更别说作为交往的对象。到了金厉旭朋友的眼里就是另外一回事——他们觉得曺圭贤太有主意和控制欲，在一起就仿佛看到未来金厉旭被欺负的样子。

学生时代爱得轰轰烈烈你侬我侬的情侣反而无人在意，那时候各方面都看起来“不搭”的他和金厉旭却莫名地成了别人茶余饭后的谈资，甚至成了酒足饭饱后助兴的赌注——“你猜猜看曺圭贤和金厉旭什么时候会分手？”

最早就是下个月，有人觉得一个月过不了恋爱的新鲜劲头，还能撑个半年也说不定。再熟悉些的人说他们虽然成天斗嘴但每次都持续不了几天，说不定真能比大家想象中走得更久呢——然后押注了一年的期限。

过了几天曺圭贤才从朋友这里得知了这件事，还来不及生气自己的爱情竟成了别人的娱乐消遣，紧接着便知道了，那天不知从哪冒出来的的金厉旭兴致勃勃地加入了这场赌注，然后加注了说是三年。

他气急了反而笑起来。与其去怪罪那些朋友的玩笑，好像生金厉旭的气来得更合理些。当天晚上的约会曺圭贤便板着一张脸，摆明了有烦心事要金厉旭来劝。可金厉旭问了他却也不说，等着金厉旭向他投降自首来承认错误。

金厉旭想得头都痛了也想不出自己又做错了什么惹得曺圭贤这么生气。他们两个的交往中是金厉旭闹脾气的次数多一些，曺圭贤往往是劝解安慰的那一个，也让金厉旭觉得曺圭贤如果生气了，那一定是什么了不得的大事——等到曺圭贤终于忍不住说出了原委，金厉旭反而错愕地笑起来：“就因为这个？有什么好生气的？”

曺圭贤看到金厉旭这样无所谓的样子，脸色更阴沉了几分。

“好了好了生什么气嘛。”金厉旭见状放软了语气，去牵曺圭贤的手：“你生气什么？他们拿我们的事情打赌吗？我去帮你骂他们一顿好不好？”

“也不全是。”曺圭贤犹豫了一下才开口：“是你。你为什么觉得我们三年就要分开？”

“因为他们最高赌注就是三年啊。”

曺圭贤因为金厉旭这理所因当的语气呆了一下，脸色却不自觉地稍好了些。

“最多三年我就选了三年。如果有个十年二十年我就往多了选。”金厉旭说着做了个鬼脸：“反正到时候大家都分道扬镳了，我输了也没人来追什么赌注。”

刚被金厉旭安慰得好了些的曺圭贤听了这话又有些无奈。他伸出手，用了些力揉乱了金厉旭的头发：“你对我有点信心好不好。十年二十年的有什么，我们不会分开的。”

金厉旭难得地没再还嘴。他拉住曺圭贤伸在他头发上的手，放在自己肩膀上，抱着曺圭贤的腰靠在他胸前，闷闷地说了声嗯。

他们在人前的互动多是曺圭贤主动，金厉旭半推半就地应着，他自己很少有这样主动的时候。而现在金厉旭不顾他们所在的是人来人往的咖啡厅门口，只顾抱紧了曺圭贤，在他怀里半天才开口：“我们会因为什么分开呢。”

“又胡思乱想什么呢。”

金厉旭没理会曺圭贤的话，只自顾自地说下去：“毕业了就分道扬镳，还是以后会发现你家人不喜欢我或者是我父母不喜欢你，还是以后会遇到更好的人，我们会因为这些分开吗。”

“都不会的。”

曺圭贤说这话的时候并没看着金厉旭，只是用手指绕着金厉旭稍微长了些的头顶的软发。怀里的人抬头看着曺圭贤，半天了才笑起来：“你就这么有信心和不会和我分开吗？”

而曺圭贤只顾着用手去戳金厉旭笑出的酒窝，被金厉旭不满地躲过才笑着回答：“对啊。”

“除非不爱了，不然有什么分开的理由呢。”

03

曺圭贤觉得那时候他们也许还只是太年轻。

年轻到有一大把的时间和精力挥霍个不停，说出的天长地久天真到自己都相信。可曺圭贤又觉得，不该把所有的热血和希冀都推脱给年轻气盛的天真，金厉旭就算不说他也明白，他和金厉旭曾经那样认真又绝对地相信过，他们真能好好地爱对方一辈子，没什么能把他们分开。

现在想想，那时候怀揣着这样的希望，无论如何都是好的事情。他们度过了最好的那几年，从校园里的食堂腻腻歪歪到小树林，初出校园碰一鼻子灰，到了对方面前也还是花前月下，看到的都是美好和温暖，在一起就好，就没什么过不去的事。

有过那么一天，曺圭贤工作上的事不算顺利，又接到了家人的电话。因为金厉旭的事，他和家人有了些口角，眼看着就要变成激烈的争吵，曺圭贤便先挂了电话，想着等大家都冷静些了再面对面聊聊。他那时候情绪不能算太好，正有些疲惫地揉了揉眼角，一抬头却看到了金厉旭，在不远处的地铁出站口玩着手机等他。

可惜天不从人愿，他们走到出口的时候眼睁睁看着天色变暗，借着下起了瓢泼大雨。金厉旭只带了一把伞，怎么想都该是两个人快些走回家喝些热茶，然后洗个热水澡，挤在一起看个无聊综艺来度过今晚。可他们没有，他在地铁口看着金厉旭，金厉旭也看着他，只过了那么几秒，他们笑着牵起手冲进雨里。

他们仍去了想去的餐厅，因为天气不佳刚好不用排队。他们淋得浑身湿漉漉地去看了刚上映的电影，在黑暗里抓住金厉旭爆米花筒里的手，再光明正大地吻在一起。

后来他们分开很久以后曺圭贤看到那样大的雨，好像揉揉眼睛还能看到他和金厉旭伞都不打地跑在雨中，仍要唱歌仍要笑。好像成了雨天就会发作的后遗症，无比深刻地告诉曺圭贤，他和金厉旭曾经那样相爱过。

04

“你看着吧，曺圭贤也入伍了他们就会分手的。”

曺圭贤也不知道谁无聊到这么久了仍在背后嚼舌根。连他们的家人都已经慢慢接受喜欢上对方，却仍有人抱着看热闹的心态在把他们当做赌注和谈资，长长久久地提醒他们有多不般配。

那时候金厉旭刚刚入伍，曺圭贤本来想和他一起去，就算不能在一个部队，起码能少分开两年。偏偏姐夫也得在这时候入伍，虽然家人都说没事，他也还是推迟了一年入伍在家照顾姐姐和孩子们。

“为什么他们说你入伍了我们就会分手啊？”金厉旭放假的时候听来了那些无聊的闲谈：“他们就这么觉得我不会好好等你回来？说不定你还没入伍我们就分开了呢？说不定是你等不到我呢？”

曺圭贤习惯了金厉旭的心口不一，听了这话却还是忍不住想去推他脑袋：“你能不能有一次说点好的。两年而已，很快就会过去，和我们以后比起来又算什么，哪来的谁等不到谁。”

入伍期间小聚的时候太宝贵，这话题很快就被翻了过去。在约会的餐厅聊了很久金厉旭开车送曺圭贤回家，自己再回仁川看看父母。金厉旭把曺圭贤送到停车场，车停稳的时候曺圭贤侧过身子和金厉旭吻别，解自己安全带的时候曺圭贤听到金厉旭问了一句：“你真的会爱我那么久吗？”

曺圭贤一时没反应过来金厉旭说了什么：“嗯？”

金厉旭只当他是没听清，便没想着再说一次。他笑了笑，帮曺圭贤解锁了车门：“没事。你快回去吧，我这次来不及和你家人打招呼了，帮我问好。”

曺圭贤到了电梯里才意识到金厉旭的意思。他拿出手机，想立刻给金厉旭打个电话，可电梯里没信号，曺圭贤把手机收了回去，进了家门又觉得没什么必要如此郑重其事地回答一个这样的问题——金厉旭该知道答案的。

后来曺圭贤有时候会想起来这样的瞬间。没说出口的话，不想重复一次的问句，该好好告诉对方的劝解，若是能全部重来一次，会不会有什么不同。

他不知道金厉旭会不会也想起这样的瞬间。

05

爱情死在这样的瞬间。

无论是金厉旭先走的一年，还是曺圭贤没回来的一年，曺圭贤和金厉旭一个人等着的时候，从没有过分开的念头。他们身边不缺不明真相跃跃欲试的追求者，可无论怎样数着日子也好，都还是有惊无险地好好等了过来，倒让金厉旭有些后悔，该去鼓励参与一下那些无聊的赌注，说不定还能小赚一笔。

他不会再把这些话说给曺圭贤听，他知道曺圭贤不喜欢。

曺圭贤退伍的日子金厉旭早早算着要去接，前一次见面和曺圭贤还在兴冲冲地提起。要去哪家好吃的餐厅，再去哪家有情调的酒吧，好好度过今晚。曺圭贤便也这样期待着。

他等来的是金厉旭匆匆忙忙的简讯，说工作上实在有些走不开的事，可能不能来接他，要曺圭贤直接在餐厅见面。曺圭贤一个人到了定好的位置，菜单还没看完金厉旭就打来了电话，声音里透着着急和歉意，说自己的客户突然邀约，怕是有不得不赴的应酬。曺圭贤听他在电话里语无伦次地说着对不起，知道多说无用，装着无所谓的样子挂了电话，一个人吃完了这顿金厉旭期待已久的晚餐。

那天他在客厅里等着金厉旭，一个人切着订好的蛋糕，奶油上“欢迎回家”的字样被他用刀叉抹得模糊不清，不知等了多久金厉旭才回来。不用等曺圭贤走去金厉旭身前闻到他一身的酒气，只在餐厅看着金厉旭站也站不稳的样子，曺圭贤便知道金厉旭一定没少喝酒。

金厉旭栽倒在他身上的时候曺圭贤几乎要发作，一晚上的怒气都要化成激烈的指责。偏偏这时候金厉旭在他怀里笑了起来，眼睛都对不上焦，却还知道是谁抱着自己，也回抱住曺圭贤的腰，还有些委屈：“圭圭回来了，圭圭终于回来了。你怎么才回来，我等你好久啊。”

他那点怒火和委屈便不争气地全消了。 帮金厉旭泡了杯解酒的茶，帮他换好了睡衣再扶上床穿好衣服，曺圭贤坐在床边看着金厉旭的睡颜，曺圭贤才觉得荒唐——重逢的第一天，他们连句面对面的问候都没有，就这样在兵荒马乱中这么度过。

也没关系，他和金厉旭这么多年也过来了，无所谓在这种事情上纠结那些所谓的仪式感。至少那时候曺圭贤还能这么安慰着自己，起码我回来了，以后就再也不用分开了。

他和金厉旭是该早些明白的。他们太需要那样的仪式感，太需要那些相爱的证据来掩盖过心里的失望和不甘。

爱情多伟大，能战胜瓢泼大雨，能战胜首尔到仁川的车程，能战胜长达数年的分离，能战胜嘲弄的眼光和恶毒的诅咒。

战胜不了早出晚归而省略的问候，战胜不了日复一日皱起的眉头，战胜不了压抑的失望，战胜不了没说出口的抱怨。

他已经记不清有多久没和金厉旭互相说过爱你。

爱情战胜不了的是这些。

06

分手的起因只是一件小事。

金厉旭在日记本上写下这么一句话，想了想又撕掉这页，盯着下一页空白的纸发呆了很久，手里的笔都因为时间而有些卡墨，金厉旭在废掉的纸上划了几条杂乱的线，才又郑重地写下：

“分手的原因是很多件小事。”

他写日记的习惯是入伍了才有的。见面的机会太少，每次见面都有说不完的话，金厉旭便开始写起了日记，每天都写那么几句，想着等哪天送给曺圭贤，便不算他们错过太多。

军队太热了，要提醒圭贤记得带小风扇。军队的炒年糕不算好吃，但有很好吃的巧克力。今天遇到了一个可爱的弟弟，总是在哼着你喜欢的那首歌，让我想起了你。

这样琐碎又无聊的小事，金厉旭不知不觉记下了满满一本，时间也过去了好几个月。他翻到日记本的第一页，才后知后觉感到羞涩——一日一日无聊的军队生活，又有什么好特地说的。好不容易见曺圭贤一次，总有更重要的事。

于他而言曺圭贤成了动力，成了支撑，成了最后的避风港，却不再是生活的一部分。曾经的形影不离导致的后果就是分开后过度地抽离自己，把对方当成最后的依靠，而不再是一起生活的对象。

这样的习惯到了两个人重逢以后也还是没改过来。琐碎的争执越来越多，放在以前恨不得冷战个好几天才肯消气服软。可如今对方成了最后的依靠这般的存在，所有的争执便都不了了之，金厉旭宁肯把日记本当作发泄的对象，而曺圭贤更愿意去朋友那里寻求些安慰，两个人才能在彼此面前压抑住那些怒气和不甘，不冷不热地继续维持着和平的相处。

他们把这当作爱的表达方式，藏好坏的情绪，在对方面前露出最好的样子来。却忘记了，爱情是全盘接受，是相互安慰，是改变又磨合。若爱情变成了忍耐和隐藏，便不能再说是爱。

等到情绪爆发的那天，金厉旭退伍后的日记本又已经写得满满当当。金厉旭写下那些文字的时候全当是不值得生气的小事，回头再看却都是触目惊心一点一滴累积起的矛盾。

起因是他忘记了和曺圭贤交往七周年的纪念日，在这天约了别人聚会，等到了餐桌上看向日历才突然想起来。一瞬间金厉旭闪过了赶紧回家的念头，可军队的朋友也太久没见，这时候说要走也太过扫兴。何况大家聚在一起的机会实在难得，和曺圭贤什么时候不能见。

他那天回到家的时候曺圭贤也是正常无比的样子，照样叮嘱他喝些醒酒的茶再洗澡。金厉旭乖乖照做，捧着杯子从厨房出来才想起了什么，对沙发上的曺圭贤说：“对了，七周年快乐。”

他怎么也没想到曺圭贤会因为这个和他吵架。

曺圭贤听了这话背僵了一下，没等金厉旭反应过来就把手机拍在了茶几上，声音里是压抑不住的怒气：“原来你记得。”

“说什么呢，我当然记得。”

“你既然记得，为什么要特地在今天去约了别人？”

金厉旭想说那只是碰巧，可“到了饭桌上才想起来今天是什么日子”这样的话却怎么也说不出口。他避开了曺圭贤的问题，反问道：“如果我不说的话，你才是不记得的那个吧？你为什么不早问我，反而在我提起来以后才倒打一耙？”

“我在等你。金厉旭，我在等你表现出一点还在乎的样子。”

金厉旭被曺圭贤这句话声音里的颤抖打得几乎溃不成军。

“我告诉自己，你可能忘了，忘了也没关系。只是一个纪念日而已。”曺圭贤向金厉旭走过来，不顾金厉旭向后退了几步，抓起来金厉旭的胳膊：“可是你记得，你只是不在乎了。”

金厉旭想反驳，他用力挣脱着曺圭贤握着自己的手，还没来得及说话，曺圭贤接着说：“我对你来说这么不重要的话，不如干脆分开，为什么还要委曲求全地和我在一起？”

金厉旭的动作停住了。

曺圭贤像是也被自己的话吓了一跳，松开金厉旭猛地往后退了几步，张张嘴想解释几句。可说出去的话便覆水难收，哪里有什么解释的余地。

“曺圭贤，你是想分手吗？”

曺圭贤想摇头。

“我以前说过几次如果我们分开，但你知道我没有真的这么想过。”金厉旭没给曺圭贤插话的机会：“你该知道有些话能说，而有些话是不能在吵架的时候说出来伤害对方的。所以曺圭贤，我只问你一次，你说是的话我就答应，你是真的想和我分手吗？”

而曺圭贤就好像是失去了语言能力一样，说不出挽救的话，连摇头的力气都没有。

金厉旭终于笑了出来。

他站得笔直，逆着走廊的灯光，站在客厅看着曺圭贤：“我来说吧。也不辜负我们等了这么久。入伍两年我就只学会了这么一件事。”

不是我们多需要对方，而是没了对方我们也能过得很好。

“曺圭贤，我们分手吧。”

07

要到了分开的关头才发现分开比在一起容易。

以前压抑的情绪和怨怼都不用再压抑，却在这时候奇异地烟消云散。他和金厉旭说着分手以后的事，还能调笑几句，也能抽空坐下来，久违地谈谈心。

曺圭贤曾想过如果有一天金厉旭和他提了分手，他们一定会吵得人尽皆知甚至大打出手，曾经的朋友们纷纷来看热闹再落井下石。可这些都没有。说了分手以后他和金厉旭一个在卧室一个在客厅一觉睡到天亮，甚至他还能给金厉旭准备个三明治做早餐，再坐在一起无比平静地安排分手以后的事。

什么时候搬走，以后住在哪里，搬走以后房子怎么办。工作的事怎么解决，家人朋友怎么交代，两个人都恨不得把责任都揽到自己身上来。

倒让曺圭贤明白，以前说过的那些永远在一起的话好像也没那么多确信。他们都不是毫无畏惧，不是没在心里偷偷安排着，熬不过去要分开的话，以后怎么办。都要靠着对对方的一腔热忱才能冲破这重重难关。

倒让曺圭贤真的有些感谢那些不看好他和金厉旭的人，让他们凭着胸腔里的委屈和不甘，补全了消散的爱意，又互相扶持着走了这么多年。

他们住的地方和仁川不远，曺圭贤本想自己搬走就好，金厉旭接着在这里住，可金厉旭也一定要走。收行李的时候他没避着金厉旭，当着面把自己床头柜上放着的双人合影放进了抽屉里，和金厉旭送的生日礼物都摆在一起，一样也没带走。要带走的是自己，和金厉旭有关的所有事，都全留在这栋被他们抛弃了的房子里，被人丢掉也好或是无人在意也好，他都不再过问，也不再关心。

他知道金厉旭也是一样。

说了以后也不再见面，曺圭贤临走的时候还是忍不住回头看了金厉旭一眼。金厉旭站在客厅中间对他笑着招手，有浅浅的酒窝，还是他曾经最喜欢的样子。

他要走的时候耳机里是他曾最爱唱给金厉旭的歌，曺圭贤出了门到了金厉旭看不到的地方，才摁下了删除键。

以前处处都是你，连最喜欢的歌都要借口蹩脚的谐音来加上你的名字。

我今天没这么唱，以后也不会了。

08

“你和圭贤就真的没希望了吗？”

两年后纪念日金厉旭约了金钟云来家里喝酒，金钟云提起才让金厉旭想起这是他和曺圭贤的九周年纪念日——现在是分手的两年了。

“分开这么久了，哥怎么突然提这个？”金厉旭放软了语气：“你也是过来人了，该知道不爱了就是不爱了，哪有什么破镜重圆的童话。”

“那不一样的。”金钟云仍是执拗地摇头：“你们怎么能说分手就分手？起码要给对方一个再来一次的机会，这么多年了，怎么能说不爱了就不爱了？”

“再试一次的机会吗。”金厉旭低头笑了笑：“我们有过很多次了。”

两个人之间问题的诞生不是一天两天，而错过的机会则要更多——没说出口的爱你，和道歉，和安慰。他们自己选择了不要，就别再说什么“再试一次”来给自己找冠冕堂皇的借口。

“可是你们都还年轻。”金钟云伸手，摸摸金厉旭的头发：“年轻就还有后悔的机会。说不定有这么一个契机，你们就发现还是需要对方，再遇到的话可能就会有不同的结局呢。”

反驳的话到了嘴边，又被金厉旭压回了胸口。他明白金钟云。就像金厉旭自己，劝了金钟云那么久希望他去美国找崔始源，指望两个人久别重逢能有什么不一样的圆满结局。等到的却是两个人更决绝果断地分手。他们总是寄希望于别人的爱情故事，来弥补自己的那点不堪，好让自己更问心无愧一些。可那都没有用。他帮不到金钟云，金钟云也帮不到他。

他没和金钟云说的是，虽然说了和曺圭贤再也不见面，可他又遇到过一次曺圭贤。

就是前段时间他去首尔的时候。他那时候刚穿过一条马路，正和同事打着电话，另一只手有些慌乱地在包里找刚刚放进去的笔记本。然后一抬头，他就看到了曺圭贤，迎面向他走过来。

那时候金厉旭几乎忘记了如何心跳。

差不多是同时，曺圭贤也看到了他。

金厉旭知道这时候他和曺圭贤都该调头走人的。或者不想那么心虚的话，迎面伸手打个招呼也好，反正金厉旭在打电话，有充足的理由免去那些尴尬的问候和叙旧。

可他和曺圭贤都没有。

他就这么看着曺圭贤，在找的笔记本也不找了。电话那边的同事听不到金厉旭的声音，在听筒里疑惑地叫他的名字，可金厉旭连分神按个挂断的时间都没有。

他几乎是贪婪地看着曺圭贤向他一步一步地走过来。

曺圭贤和以前变化不大，却又不一样了。他头发短了些，更显得人精神又俊朗。看起来是刚从超市买东西回来，手里拎着新鲜的水果和蔬菜，不用再让金厉旭提醒着营养均衡。虽然只是买个东西，穿得却整整齐齐干干净净，好像比分开的时候更会打理自己。

他就这么看着曺圭贤，曺圭贤也眼睛都不眨地看着他。金厉旭在心里笑了笑，他知道自己现在的样子不会太让曺圭贤失望。稍微胖了些，比以前更随性自然，此刻虽然有些慌乱却一点也不狼狈，和以前比起来现充了很多。

他和曺圭贤就这么走向对方，一步一步铿锵有力，好像整整一条路上其他的人都不复存在那样，只看得到彼此。再走近些好像还能闻到曺圭贤身上的香水味，是金厉旭最喜欢的味道。

——然后他们擦身而过。

无需问候，只像是大街上两个从未见过面的陌生人。这样就可以了，有那么走几十米路的时间来好好看看对方，知道对方过得很好，就擦肩而过，放下心来，不必回头看。

这便是故事的最终结局。

“我曾经看到过天上的星星，然后他唱完了那支歌，星星也消散了。”

End


End file.
